Color Series: Soft Pink
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: As Valentine’s Day comes around, Angela Barry struggles with her emotions toward Draco Malfoy. Does she like him or not? She would say not, but then why is she trying so hard not to think about him? EDITED for accuracy. Set during OotP.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything Harry Potter. Only Angela Barry and her mother. Everyone else belong solely to J.K. Rowling._

**Rating: **PG

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** As Valentine's Day comes around, Angela Barry struggles with her emotions toward Draco Malfoy. Does she like him or not? She would say not, but then why is she trying so hard not to think about him? Part of my Color Series.

* * *

**Soft Pink**

Valentine's Day. My least favorite holiday. It was just an excuse for couples to go out on dates and get all over-sentimental. I had a sour expression all day. It didn't help that it was three months until the anniversary of Cedric's death. There was a Hogsmeade trip today. I didn't want to go. Cho was going and so were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. So was Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy. What was his take on Valentine's Day? He probably thought it stupid. I shook my head, trying to clear it. What was I thinking about Malfoy for? I turned towards Cho. She was silently looking outside our carriage window. The snowy landscape moved past us in white blurs with the occasional brown or black streak.

I felt sorry for Cho. It was so obvious that Harry liked her. She was just hesitant to reciprocate the feeling for she told me she would feel guilty because of Cedric. I didn't know how to help her. I could hardly work out my feelings; I didn't want to have to worry about hers too.

We got out of the carriages at Hogsmeade. Instantly the students dispersed into groups and the groups headed to where they wanted to go. I didn't really want to go anywhere. I noticed the path that led up to the Shrieking Shack. Turning back to see where Cho was, and finding her talking to Harry, I made my way up the path.

"Going up to meet your dear dead Cedric?" A voice called to me.

I gritted my teeth. I swear that boy gets more obnoxious each year. Draco Malfoy came up next to me. I looked at him but then had to look away. Blimey. Why did that boy have to look so good-looking in his winter cap? I forced myself to think of something else, like stuffing his face into the snow. I smirked slightly. That would make me feel better.

"Leave me alone Malfoy or I'll stuff your mouth with snow."

"I'll tell my father if you do."

"I don't care."

I walked quicker. Malfoy matched my stride. I tried to ignore him. We came up on the fence that surrounded the Shrieking Shack's grounds. I approached the gap which led to the Shack. Draco stopped at the entrance while I went forward. I turned back.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Scared?" I said as mockingly as I could.

Draco's face turned red. "Of course not. I just don't want to get killed."

I scoffed. "You won't get killed. Didn't Harry or Hermione tell you about this place?"

Malfoy looked disgusted. "I don't communicate with Mud-bloods." He spat.

I rolled my eyes. "How you make me wish I was one." I muttered loud enough for him to hear before continuing down the path to the Shack.

"If you get attack by a ghost or something, I'm not coming after you!" He called.

"I don't expect you to." I shot back.

I was curious about this place. I had heard from Hermione and Ron about what had happened here during their third year. I had found it fascinating. They said you could only get inside from a tunnel on the School's grounds, but I wanted to try it from here. I didn't look back to see if Malfoy was following me. I knew he wouldn't be. I smiled slowly. I wondered what he would do if he really thought I was being attacked. Would he run away in fear? Most likely. Still, it would be interesting to see his expression when I show up at the carriages without a scratch.

I giggled as I thought over what I would do. First I had to make sure he couldn't see me. I glanced back. An incline separated me from Draco. I smiled with devilish delight. This was going to be fun.

The first thing I did was let out a terrified shriek. It echoed through grounds so convincingly I was scared for a moment. I heard shuffling from above where I had left Malfoy.

"Barry?" He called. "Barry, that's not funny."

I could hear the fear in his tone. I wondered for just a second if this was really a good idea before I shrieked again, this time cutting it off abruptly. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing as I heard Malfoy's strangled yell. I heard running feet and I smiled in satisfaction.

I continued my search for an entrance into the Shack. I could find none and when it started getting dark I realized I should get back to the carriages. When I did I was surprised to see something that looked like a search party getting ready to be sent out. I saw Cho close by and tapped her shoulder.

"Cho? What's going on?" I asked.

She turned to me with a gasp and hugged me so hard my air supply was cut off for a moment.

"You're alive!" She cried. She turned to the people around us. "She's here! She's alright!"

I was about to ask what she was talking about when I was suddenly surrounded by Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They all hugged me at the same time so hard I was almost bowled over.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"Draco Malfoy comes screaming into town saying that you've been attacked by something," Hermione explained.

"No one believed him," Harry put in. "He was almost in tears."

"But he kept insisting so Professor McGonagall started gathering all the students together for a roll call." Cho continued the story.

"When we discovered you weren't here everyone panicked," Hermione started again. "We were just starting to organize a search party."

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Where were you?"

I opened my mouth to explain when Professor McGonagall appeared before me. Her stern gaze made me lower my gaze. Suddenly I wasn't so proud about what I had done.

"Angela Barry, do you have any idea what you have just put us all through?" She asked severely.

I shook my head. "No Professor, it was just supposed to be a joke."

"Some joke!" Ron exclaimed. "We were worried sick!"

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall said harshly. Ron backed off. She turned back to me. My cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and shame. "For your poor judgment you will serve detention as soon as we arrive at Hogwarts and you will not be allowed to attend the Valentine's Day feast. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded soberly. She turned back to the other students and started to herd them back into the carriages. A tear leaked out the corner of my eye and I wiped it away pitifully. How could something so innocently thought of turn out so disastrously? Ron patted my back comfortingly then joined Hermione and Harry who glanced at me sympathetically before all three stepped into a carriage. I couldn't spot Draco. Cho put her arm around me and we walked to the carriage together.

I sat down heavily in our carriage. Before it started moving, a knock sounded at our door. I kept my head turned toward the window but listened carefully. Cho opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked cautiously.

"I need to speak to Barry. Alone." I was surprised to hear Malfoy's voice.

"Angela?" Cho asked me.

I nodded my assent. She opened the door wider and stepped out into the snow. She gave me one last glance before going off to another carriage. Draco stepped into the carriage and shut the door. He sat down across from me. The carriage started moving. I kept my gaze out the window. There was an awkward silence. Finally I spoke.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"You'd better be. I thought you had been killed."

"Would that have bothered you?" I asked, glancing at him through the corner of my eye.

He fidgeted. "Well, no. But I wouldn't have had anyone who is so easy to taunt."

I snorted. "Oh how tragic."

There was a pause. I glanced at him more fully. "They said you were almost in tears."

He narrowed his eyes. "I was not." He said firmly.

I smirked, facing him now. "Admit it Malfoy, you were frightened for me."

His expression was defiant. "I was not." He insisted.

I turned back to the window. "And if it happens again, for real?"

There was a pause. "It won't happen again."

I looked at him. "How can you be so sure?"

He smirked. "You're not stupid enough to try that anything like that again."

I smiled slowly. "Why Malfoy, I think you just paid me a compliment." I suddenly thought of something and frowned. "This isn't on another bet is it?"

His smirk widened. "Would it matter if it was?"

I shook my head despairingly. "Unbelievable."

"Hey, I am what I am."

"How tragic." I said, but I couldn't help smiling.

Draco took that as an invitation and moved across the small carriage to sit next to me. I let him. What was it about Draco that made me want to slap him and kiss him at the same time? Would I ever know? I looked up into his face, surprised to see that he had grown some since last year.

"Will you ever do something nice not on a bet?" I asked him.

He smirked. "Not unless you can convince me it's worth doing."

"You'd have a lot more friends if you were nice to them."

"I don't need friends. I have them because they need me."

"How egoistical."

His smirk widened. He looked down into my eyes and I looked up into his. For some reason I felt my cheeks turn warm. We were sitting rather close. I looked away quickly.

"You're cheeks are pink," Malfoy observed.

"It must be the hot air circulating through your empty head and out your arrogant mouth."

"You have a grudge against my mouth?"

"Only when it's spouting conceited, pathetic, and conniving taunts. Which it always is." I glared at him.

He smirked. "Not always. Sometimes it's doing this."

He pressed his lips against mine. At first I wanted to pull away, but then I didn't want to. I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer to him and I let him. His body felt warm against mine. My brain was telling me to stop but for some reason I ignored it. I don't know why but it seemed like we fit in a way Cedric and I never could have. When we pulled away moments later we were both breathless.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" I asked, panting slightly.

The carriage stopped. We didn't notice.

He smirked. "I lost count. Want to go out sometime?"

My mouth dropped slightly. "Malfoy, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I chewed on my bottom lip. "Well, you can join me in detention if you want? Or you could miss the feast and meet me in the courtyard. Then we can be hungry and miserable together. Doesn't that sound romantic?"

Malfoy made a face yet I could see a smirk forming. "That sounds like punishment for a naughty little girl."

I rolled my eyes. "I was joking. You have _got_ to learn to take a joke."

Cho opened the door. She raised an eyebrow as she took in me almost sitting in Malfoy's lap and his arm still around me.

"I think you're done talking now." She said to Draco. "And we're back at Hogwarts."

He stood quickly. Cho can be an intimidating person when she wants to be. I only wiggled my fingers in goodbye as Cho turned back to me. He stuck is tongue out at her back as she turned to face me then left. I got out of the carriage and started walking back into Hogwarts with Cho.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"Draco Malfoy asked me out." I said, still slightly in shock.

"Did you reply?" She asked.

I smiled at her. "I didn't get the chance."

She nodded, satisfied. "You'll thank me later." She said.

Later that night as I lay in my bed alone while everyone else was downstairs at the feast, I stroked my golden locket which held pictures of my dad and Cedric. I opened the locket and stared at Cedric's smiling face, his fist punching the air in triumph. I smiled slightly. What would Cedric think of me going out with Malfoy? He had always thought we were meant for each other, even when I protested and punched him in the stomach. He would want me to try, I felt. And who knows? Perhaps there was a good guy somewhere beneath all that pathetic smugness. Maybe I was the one to bring him out. I looked once more at Cedric's picture before closing it.

"All right Cedric," I whispered. "I'll try."

That night, despite my growling tummy, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
